


Power Rangers/Doctor Who Crossover

by Weirdsister4



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdsister4/pseuds/Weirdsister4
Summary: Rose gets thrown back in time to 1880 Angel Grove with Kimberly when Rose & the Doctor are investigating a time anomaly at the Youth Center.The Doctor is forced to team up with the Power Rangers to bring them both back (Zordon & The Doctor are old friends; While the Doctor & other Rangers try to work through their end of the problem, the Doctor & Tommy talk about their respective partners (how they're both "jeopardy friendly" but also very clever & resourceful; both he & Zordon only take the best); Kimberly & Rose become friends by talking about their respective partners & adventures. The Doctor believes in Rose to help Kimberly while back in time while he works with Billy with help from spare tech from in the TARDIS to find them & build a device to bring them back while monitoring what's happening on the Viewing Globe with help from the TARDIS.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 1





	Power Rangers/Doctor Who Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers or Doctor Who. This is merely a creative take on how a possible crossover of these shows could have gone with a little artistic license taken. You would have to watch the Power Rangers "Wild West Rangers" episode listed above to fully gather the details mentioned. This story is not so much about the episode as it is about the dynamics between Rose & Kimberly and The Doctor & Tommy. I am by no means experienced in writing fanfiction; this has just been kicking around in my brain.

Prologue: The Doctor & Rose reentered the TARDIS after the Battle of Canary Wharf after having sent the Daleks and the Cybermen into the Void. The lever on Rose's side had started to lower but was caught by Rose getting it back in a locked position. Holding onto the lever with added strength she didn't know she had, Rose's feet were off the floor with the pull of the breach. The breach closed just after the last of them flew into the Void, and Rose dropped to the floor as gravity regained its hold. Although still shaken by the close call of losing Rose, The Doctor realized that he had noticed Rose's eyes had glowed gold as she clung to the lever. Pulling her to the TARDIS's infirmary, he started running scans and running a blood test. "What's with all the tests, Doctor?" Rose asked, slightly alarmed by his panic. The Doctor paused while looking at the monitor, "Your eyes were glowing gold while you held onto that lever. That could only mean that a small amount of Vortex Energy had been left behind in you; I was sure I had gotten it all out of you. I have to check what kind of consequences there are from this." he responded seriously. A machine beeps indicating the results are ready; the Doctor reads the circular script on the screen. "What?!? That's Impossible!" His mouth agape as he looks at Rose then back at the screen. Rose hops off the exam table and stands beside him trying to look at the monitor but unable to read the Galifrayan script. "What's wrong?" she asks, alarmed by his reaction. He turns to her a little pale with his mouth opening and closing a couple times before he can answer. "Your physiology has been changed by the Vortex Energy; your cells aren't degrading as they should from age; your DNA has developed a third helix similar to mine. These scans and blood tests indicate an advanced healing ability. Your body should have a buildup of lactic acid from the exertion of hanging onto that lever, but there's not.". "Shouldn't that be good though?" Rose asked nervously. He looked at her dumbfounded, running his hand through his brown hair, scratching the back of his neck in his habit of unease. "Weeell, it means that your lifespan has been expanded significantly. Remember what I told you about the Curse of the Timelords? I never wanted you to have to suffer the same kind of curse that is having to watch everyone you love wither and die as I have. I'm so sorry Rose Tyler" he said sadly, his face down unable to look her in the eye. A smile broke out across Rose's face "You mean that I'll be able to stay with you longer than the short human lifespan you expected?". He raised his face stunned at her pleased attitude "What?? You're happy about this?" She looked him in the eyes "You had asked me 'How long are you going to stay with me' and I told you Forever; Now Forever will be closer to reality. I made my choice a long time ago, Doctor; and I chose you." Blown away by the idea that his perfect pink and yellow girl would be able to look past the negatives of this and wish to stay with him, the Doctor shook his head in disbelief. 'How could I possibly deserve her devotion after all that I've done?' he wondered. Embracing Rose in a deep hug, he realized that the feelings he'd been fighting for so long out of fear of losing her all too soon due to her short human lifespan was futile; she'd already woven herself so deeply in his hearts through her boundless compassion and love. Raising her face to his with his finger under her chin, the Doctor finally gives in to what his hearts had been telling him and kissed her. The Doctor later agreed to give Rose her own Sonic Screwdriver; "better with two" she said, now that they had many more adventures ahead of them.

Chapter 1  
Angel Grove, CA  
Six teens had gathered to hang out at the local Youth Center and Ernie's Juice Bar on a typical afternoon one weekend; Adam in his usual black tank top and Rocky in his usual red tank top at the weight bench, Aisha in her yellow blouse and Billy in a blue t shirt chatting at a table drinking smoothies, while Kimberly in her usual pink sundress had met up with her boyfriend Tommy in a white teeshirt after he had returned from a visit to a relative's ranch; as a gift he had brought back a potted cactus to surprise her. After setting it on a nearby table to hug him in thanks, neither of them noticed the brief red flash of light as the cactus disappeared. Looking back to find it missing, both were quite puzzled and searched around to no avail. A few moments later, the familiar 6 beeps of their wrist communicators alerted them to trouble. Gathering together in a nearby empty hall, they answer their mentor's summons and teleport in a rainbow of beams to the Command Center to be briefed on the situation; Kimberly however, instead of managing to teleport with the others, accidently slips through a portal that was open right where she was standing.  
It had been a couple months since their close call and the Doctor and Rose Tyler had been taking a break from their travels after landing in Angel Grove and hearing from a local about where to find the best banana smoothies and milkshakes were sitting at the counter with their drinks in hand observing their surroundings. The TARDIS had picked up on a time anomaly in the vicinity and they couldn't resist checking it out. With his advanced hearing, the Doctor caught the sound of the beeps and noticed the group of teens leave the room; nudging Rose's arm gently, she nodded and silently followed. She just got around the corner when she witnessed the colored beams vanish with a petite brunette left behind; within seconds, the girl vanished in what appeared to be an invisible vortex. Carefully approaching the spot, Rose scanned the area but was unable to make out much from the readings; she didn't realize how close she was to the portal until she slipped through as well. Roughly ten minutes later, the Doctor came looking for his companion, worried when she hadn't returned; "She should have been right back" he thought. Seeing that the hallway was empty, he scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver. Checking the readings on the side, his face paled; "Oh no,no,no. This can't be happening.". Running to the back to the TARDIS, the sentient ship, sensing his distress, was already running a scan for Rose's biometric signature as he got through the doors of the blue box. Touching the coral of the console he telepathically thanked the old girl; the ship hummed a comforting response in his head. He knew how attached his ship is to her pilot's mate and already had her destination set before he could even reach the controls. Pulling the dematerialization lever, the familiar wheezing sound goes surprisingly unnoticed in the alley as it fades out of sight.  
Appearing in the Command Center, the Rangers looked around and noticed that one of their team was missing. "Where's Kim? She was right with us." Aisha asked. "Ay, yi, yi!" Alpha 5 the robot exclaimed, "and Zedd has unleashed a cactus monster in the park." "RANGERS" the face of Zordon addressed them from his time warp tube "ALPHA WILL TRY TO FIND KIMBERLY WHILE THE REST OF YOU STOP NEEDLENOSE". Acknowledging with a nod, the Rangers morph into their uniforms and teleport to the location of the monster. While the Rangers face off with the monster, the blue box materializes off to the side of the console area close to the Viewing Globe. The wheezing sound alerts Alpha but Zordon patiently waits for the door to open before addressing the visitor. The Doctor steps out and looks up at the face of his old friend "Hello Zordon. Been quite a while.". "DOCTOR; THIS IS A SURPRISE. I CAN ONLY ASSUME THIS IS AN ISSUE WITH THE FABRIC OF TIME.". Nodding, the Doctor says "Unfortunately, that's the case. My companion and I were investigating a time anomaly and she got drawn into it. I suspect your missing Ranger was also pulled into that portal." "MOST LIKELY THE CASE" Zordon replied. Just then, the Rangers teleported back into the Command Center a little worse for wear; they had been forced to retreat to come up with a better strategy for fighting the overgrown cactus after two of their teammates fell to the paralyzing spines. Taking a few moments to recover, the group realizes there's a stranger in the room. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." he greets them with a smile. Looking at each other in shock with their helmets already off, Rocky breaks the silence "How'd you get in here?" "RANGERS; THIS IS THE DOCTOR. HE'S AN OLD FRIEND THAT IS HERE TO HELP FIND KIMBERLY" Zordon answers. "Thank you Zordon" Addressing the group "My companion had fallen through the same portal that your teammate had; They've gone back in time to 1880; although my ship can travel through time, their doing so has become a fixed point and can't be changed at this time". With a serious look on his face, Tommy approaches him "What do you mean 'fixed point'? We've got to get Kimberly back.". Unfazed, the Doctor says with just as serious a tone "We will. There's a reason they've been sent back there; There's an event that affects you lot becoming Power Rangers. I'm a Timelord; It's my responsibility to protect timelines. My companion will be keeping an eye on her; I promise.". Sighing, Tommy steps back a bit; he can see from the look in the Doctor's eyes that his companion means a lot to him and he is determined to get them back. The Doctor turns to Alpha "I've taken some readings from the portal. If I hook the TARDIS with the scans up to the Viewing Globe we should be able to find out what's going on there". Opening the door to the box, he pulls the other end of a cable out and starts to connect it to the machine.

Chapter 2  
Angel Grove 1880:  
Kimberly looks around the spot she finds herself in; desert and rocks as far as the eye can see. Shaking her head, she takes a few steps around wondering how she got there. A petite blonde girl in a lavender short sleeved shirt appears next to her, also looking rather confused. They look at each other startled; "Well, this is wizard" the blonde mutters. Turning and offering a small smile to the brunette, she says "I'm Rose. Looks like we're a little lost.". "My name's Kimberly" the girl answers "And yeah, like, I think so". Kim smiles in response. "Any idea how we got here... Wherever 'here' is?". Rose takes out her cell phone and looks at the screen "I think it's more of a matter of 'when' instead of where". Kim looks at her in disbelief at that. "Woah, woah, wait a minute; What do you mean when?". Taking a breath, Rose tells her "We've flipped back in time". "Just great" Kim says. Rose looks at her "We'll be okay. My mate will already have picked up that something happened to me and is searching for me. He'll get us back." Kim raises an eyebrow "My friends will be looking for me too. Probably best if we stick together.". Looking at the horizon, Rose tells her "We're going to need to find some shade". Together they walk over to a rock outcropping and sit down in the shade; Rose pulls a water bottle out of a pouch around her waist. Kim stares at the bottle being pulled out of such a small pouch. Rose offers her some water; Kim accepts but asks her "Like, how could that bottle possibly fit in that little pouch?". Rose laughs and tells her "it's bigger on the inside"; "No way!" Kim exclaims. Rose just smiles "It's barmy, but it's true".  
They talk about Kim's friends and her boyfriend Tommy. "He sounds like a really good bloke; How'd you meet?" Rose asked. "We met at the high school when he confronted the local bully pair that were bugging me. Moment I saw him, there was just that something there between us. We've gone through quite a bit & it's only brought us closer together." Kim answered. Rose tells her that she's been traveling with the Doctor. "So, how'd you two meet?" Kim asked Rose. With a bit of a shy smile, Rose tells her "Crazy story that is; I was working in a shop in my hometown of London & was attacked by living shop dummies. He grabs my hand & tells me to 'Run'. He gets me through the door outside and says 'Nice to meet you Rose, now run for your life'; next thing I know, the shop blows up!". Kim's jaw drops "How on Earth did he survive?!?". "I had no idea he did at the time. He showed up at the door of my mum's flat the next day though, looking for an arm of one of the dummies that had somehow followed me home" shaking her head reflecting on it now. "Followed you home" Kim repeats in question "okay" she draws out. Rose continues with "There was something bringing the plastic to life & he was trying to find it & stop it. I helped him find where the signal was coming from, I ended up saving his arse in return. After that was done with, he asked me to travel with him; I just went with him & never regretted it since". Kim stared at her in disbelief after Rose finished her story. "And I thought my life was crazy" Kim whispered. Rose glances at her and responds with "Oh I can bet; defending the Earth as well". Kim looks at her with alarm "What makes you say that?' she asks. 'Crap! I should not have mentioned that!' Rose thinks; taking a deep breath, she answers hesitantly "The Doctor & I weren't there at the Juice Bar by accident; we sort of solve mysteries, we heard the beeps and it caught the Doctor's attention. I followed you & heard you in that hall. The Doctor had told me some background info on the monster attacks on the town when we arrived: he knew that Zordon was in the general area & that the town had their own team to defend against alien invasion. We were only looking for a time anomaly in the area; guess we found it, eh?" "You know Zordon?" Kim asked. "The Doctor does; He's well acquainted with beings from other planets" Rose answered. "If Zordon chose you & your friends, then that's good enough for me". Kim didn't know how to respond to that revelation.   
Short time later, they hear horses with a stage coach approaching on the path near them; "Looks like that's our ride" Rose says and puts the water bottle back in the pouch and holds out her hand to help Kim up. They're about to step out when Rose notices two guys on horseback step up to block the path of the wagon; Rose pulls Kim into a crouch behind a large rock before they're seen. Kim looks at her in question, Rose whispers that she has a bad feeling about the two men. Sure enough, they watch as the two stop the coach at gunpoint. Rose grips the Sonic Screwdriver the Doctor gave her. The two girls hear another horse whinny and gallop in towards the men. Kim's jaw drops as she looks at the man all in white western outfit complete with cowboy hat who just arrived; 'Tommy?' she thinks. The goons point their guns at the stranger in white; Rose holds up her Sonic aimed at the guns and presses the button; They pull the triggers, but nothing happens; the guns have jammed. Rose pockets the sonic as the would-be bandits take off. The stranger approaches the two girls and smiles "Can I help you miss?" he asks, Kimberly faints. Shaking her head, Rose helps him pull Kim to the wagon where the young men and girl in the carriage offer them a ride to town.  
Kimberly comes to at a saloon in the town with Rose sitting hiding a smirk, around the booth sit the group from the wagon looking at her in concern. She's looking at them in shock as she thinks they're her friends, but they shake their heads; they introduce themselves as Rocko, William, Abraham, and Miss Alicia. Kim calls herself Calamity Kim, much to Rose's amusement (slightly rolling her eyes); They talk about what happened and The White Stranger. Screams are heard from outside, Rose and the others hurry over to the doors to see what's happening. The golden armored winged monkey Goldar stands with the cactus monster Needlenose and a group of Putties to terrorize the town. Rose gets a mental flash of her new friend in a pink spandex outfit with a full head helmet, standing with her five friends in similar outfits in red, blue, yellow, black, and white with a shield across the upper chest and shoulders. Shaking her head to clear it, she watches as Kim steps out to face the creatures; Rose sees another mental flash of a large concrete structure and gold coins and people in a picture fading. Rose steps out beside Kimberly and tells her "I think I know what's going on; They're here to destroy history to make sure you and your friends are never born; those people we met, they're your friends' ancestors". Alarmed, Kim realizes the only way to stop Zedd's plan is to get to the Command Center to inform Zordon what's happening & get the remaining Power coins. She hopes the wrist communicator and teleporting works. Rose nods at her and rushes back in the building to get the others to safety.

Command Center Present Day:  
Meanwhile, Alpha and Billy were running scans from the control panel while the Doctor was imputing scans from his sonic; Tommy and the other Rangers watch the Doctor warily, unsure of what to make of the situation. The Doctor senses Tommy watching him and turns to him; "I know you're worried about your girlfriend, but Rose is with her; between the two of them, they'll be alright; Like me, Zordon only takes the best''. Tommy looks at the Doctor in shock and asks "How do you know that Kim & I are together?". "I recognize that look" the Doctor tells him; "she means as much to you as Rose does to me." "Lemme guess, she's jeopardy friendly as well eh?". Tommy sighs a bit and says "You could say that; I guess it goes with the job.". Nodding, the Doctor tells him "If she's anything like my Rose, she's also very clever and resourceful. And if I believe in just one thing, it's Rose. You need to believe in Kimberly.". "I do" Tommy answers. Just then, the Viewing Globe flickers a grainy image; Billy lightly turns a dial on the control panel to bring the image into focus. The Rangers gather around the Globe to see the scene of Putties, Goldar, and Needlenose causing the townspeople to panic and run for cover. They see Rose getting a group of people to safety, a group that looks exactly like them except for the outfits. "THOSE ARE YOUR GREAT-GREAT GRANDPARENTS" Zordon tells  
the shocked teens "ZEDD MUST'VE SENT HIS MINIONS TO THE PAST TO PREVENT YOU FROM BEING BORN THEREFORE NEVER BECOMING POWER RANGERS". A stony look comes over the Doctor's face, "No wonder Rose & I were sent here" he mutters. Tommy looks at him; "How do you figure?"' The Doctor explains "I'm not just a Timelord, I'm the last of the Timelords; My planet & people are gone, wiped out in the last Great Time War. Preserving Timelines all falls on me now. I met Zordon after he came to Earth to choose the first Power Rangers on Earth. For me, that was a good few Regenerations ago, before the War." he says sadly. "Rose and the TARDIS are all I have now". Putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, Tommy understands that this man has seen a lot of things despite looking so young. "Zordon was trapped in his Time Warp 10,000 years ago; You can't be much older than in your early 30s" Rocky says. The Doctor looks at Rocky and laughs a little "I'm a lot older than I look, over 900 years old" he tells him. "Time is far more complex than you could understand. My ship travels through time and space through the Vortex". Billy looks up from the control panel "We might be able to bring them back by opening a portal using the particle readings the Doctor found. I'll have to build an archway to tap into the energy readings from the original portal; I might have the tech in my lab at home." he states. "No need; I've got plenty of spare bits & bobs of tech in my ship" The Doctor says as he opens the doors to the blue box to the side. Stepping over to the box that's not much bigger than a phonebooth, Rocky scoffs "You've got to be kidding; there's no way you could have that kind of stuff in that little box". The other Rangers look at each other skeptically as they walk over to the open doors of the box; their mouths all gape wide as they see the console in the middle of a vast room surrounded by coral beams. The Doctor meanwhile pokes his head out from the entrance of a corridor saying "Yes I know, it's bigger on the inside. She's a sentient, Trans-Dimensional ship. Can we focus?". Dragging a pile of strange tech from a storage room the Doctor directs them to help him carry it out to the control room of the Command Center. Billy looks at the technology with a look of awe on his face like a kid at Christmas. Giving a small shake of their heads, the bewildered teens get to work helping carry the pile of material & wires to get the device started.

Chapter 3  
Angel Grove 1880:  
Kimbery successfully manages to teleport to the Command Center in 1880, surprising Alpha 5 in the process who was dusting the control panel. The face of Zordon appears in the tube, Kimberly explains to him the situation with Goldar & the monster and Zedd's plan to disrupt history. Agreeing that this was an emergency situation Zordon instructs her to take the Power Coins minus the Pink one (to avoid too much pink energy creating a paradox) to the Rangers ancestors & having them help her to fight the threat to drive them back to their own time. Alpha hands her the small velvet-lined box holding the coins and she teleports back to just outside of town; there stands Rose with the small group of. ancestors who look at Kim in amazement. Kim explains to them about the power coins and the responsibility of defending the town from the alien threat they witnessed. They react with the expected skepticism along with the doubts they have of being able to face such an unreal danger. Kim tells them that she had the same doubts when she was chosen by Zordon, but realized how important it is to accept the responsibility being faced with. Reluctantly, the four accept the coins and morph into the Ranger uniforms & helmets, only difference being small fringes on theirs keeping with the Wild West esthetic. Kim, Rose and the rest of the group run back out into the main street to showdown with the monsters; The White Stranger rides in beside them, jumping off the horse to join the fight. Goldar orders the Putties to attack the Rangers, Rose & the White Stranger who manage to fend off the blows & take out the clay foot soldiers. Kim sees Needlenose shoot one of its paralyzing spines hitting the White Stranger and runs to his side to check on him; Rose runs over to them, neutralizing the energy with a setting on her sonic. After being assured that he was going to be fine, Kim faced the monster with new determination shouting "Alright, You're Mine!". Rose takes that as her cue to escort the Stranger off to the sidelines of the battle. Kim instructs the Rangers to pull out their blasters from the holsters at their sides and fire together at the monsters; The combined blasts throw their enemies back as a portal pulls them back to their own time. The group cheer and Kim turns to them congratulating them on a job well done. Going over to the side of a building, out of sight of the rest of the townspeople, Kim retrieves the coins from them, thanks them & returns the coins to the Command Center. Teleporting back to the group, she meets back up with Rose; Rose gets a mental flash of the Doctor working on an archway with Kim's friends. She nudges Kim's arm and informs that they won't be sticking around much longer. "The Doctor and your friends are working on a portal to get us back to our proper time" she tells her. Kim nods in relief as a swirling portal of light opens up before them a couple minutes later. Looking at each other & nodding a final thanks to their new friends, they step through. 

Command Center Present Day:  
Meanwhile back at the Command Center, the Doctor and Billy are a blur of movement working in sync assembling the device to open the portal to bring Kim & Rose back; The Doctor connecting wires with his sonic, Billy and Alpha connecting metal panels for the archway as the rest of the team watch on with fingers crossed. Finally the device is built after what feels like hours and the Doctor connects a final cable to the device to the console to calibrate the readings from his scanning of the original portal; adjusting the frequency to Rose & Kim's biorhythms. "I think that should be it" the Doctor tells Billy, as they both wipe their glasses with a cloth. Alpha presses a couple of buttons to activate the device, "Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaims as he flicks the final switch causing a swirling portal of light to appear in the archway. The group watch with held breaths as Rose and Kim step through the portal moments later; Kimberly runs over to hug Tommy, who hugs her tightly in relief, Rose runs over to the Doctor who hugs her close. Alpha shuts down the device just as the alarm sounds indicating an attack from Zedd's hideous creation on the warehouse district of the city. Knowing that the TARDIS isn't designed for combat and that the Rangers have this battle, the Doctor nods to Tommy to give the order for the team to morph and call upon their Zords. In a flash of all six colored beams, the Rangers head off to destroy Zedd's monster and foil his plans again.  
The Doctor turns to Rose in his arms, "I could have lost you" he starts, Rose shakes her head "You should know by now that you're not getting rid of me that easily Doctor. Forever, yeah?". The Doctor just kisses her briefly. Zordon observes the rare display of emotion from his old friend; "I SEE THAT YOU'VE CHANGED DOCTOR. THERE  
MUST BE SOMETHING TRULY REMARKABLE ABOUT THIS HUMAN FOR HER TO HAVE FOUND A WAY INTO YOUR VERY CAREFULLY GUARDED HEARTS". Looking up at him, the Doctor replies "Quite right. The only human that took the entirety of the Vortex from the Heart of the TARDIS to come back for me after I tried to send her away for her own safety. She became a goddess of time, the Bad Wolf, & wiped out the fleet of Daleks & the Dalek Emperor. But the power was killing her, no one, not even a Timelord, is meant to hold that power; I had to take it out of her & return it to the TARDIS; It caused me to regenerate. But that energy ended up changing her physiology to make her similar to a Timelady, a significantly longer lifespan & an accelerated healing ability; turns out that I'll have her with me a lot longer than I dared hope.". Smiling, Zordon tells him "GOOD TO HEAR THAT YOU FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE THAT CAN BE YOUR EQUAL. I'M VERY HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH".  
The Rangers arrived back after successfully destroying the monster a couple hours later to the smiles of Rose and the Doctor. Tommy approaches the Doctor with a handshake "Thanks again man. Hope you stop by again sometime". Accepting the handshake, the Doctor replied with "Never can tell. I need to make sure that those portals are closed before we go". Going back into the Console room, he runs a scan on the entire area to ensure the portals are all closed. While they wait, Rose offers their friends a drink in the galley and to talk. Sipping their glasses of water, Rose assures them that their secret is safe with them. Kim replies with "Same. Nobody else would ever believe a word of it" the group share a laugh at that. The Doctor joins them in the galley moments later, "Looks like it's all clear. It was good working with you lot.". Kim hugs Rose before they exit the ship "Thanks; is there a way we can keep in touch?" Rose writes down her cell phone number for her. "I'm not sure how it'll work as far as long-distance goes; We're often in the Vortex when we're not running for our lives."; Kim and Tommy both raise their eyebrows at that. Aisha says "Girl, we'll have to go to the mall and gossip next time you stop by." The Doctor and the guys all roll their eyes as the girls laugh. "And on that note" the Doctor says as he walks down the ramp grating towards the doors. The teens take the hint and exit back into the Command Center and wave as the Doctor sets the next set of coordinates & throws the lever to start the dematerialization sequence.

After their adventure:   
After entering the Vortex, the Doctor looks over at Rose sitting in the jumpseat and walks over to her and wraps his arms around her & kisses her head, her arms go around him automatically. They put their foreheads together as they just stand there basking in the comfort of each other. Rose breaks the silence "So did they say it when you showed them the TARDIS?" asking with her tongue in teeth smile. With a sheepish look, "Well" the Doctor draws out "They didn't really get much of an opportunity to say it. I might have been a little impatient in my focus to get you back after seeing what was happening.". Lightly slapping his arm," Rude" she playfully scolds him; He looks at her in mock offense. "Well this was an interesting trip. For once, it wasn't up to us to defend the Earth." Rose tells him. "Quite right, Rose Tyler" he responds "you made sure not to interfere any more than necessary right?" he asks her. "I didn't even have to interfere...much." she answers. The Doctor looks Rose in the face at that, raising an eyebrow "What do you mean by much?" She smirks "A couple of would-be bandits might have had a little trouble with their guns jamming". "That's my Rose!" the Doctor crows.


End file.
